Water Lily
by BrokenSnow.X
Summary: A oneshot about Severus Snape, and the honest and brutal way in which he loved Lily Evans. Slight spoilers if you haven't seen Deathly Hallows Part 2.


Pale fingers laced together gently in the soft grass. A breeze with the scent of water lilies floated over the two figures laying side by side at the edge of a field with a bubbling river, tracing abstract shapes throughout the countryside.

The male figure had a dark curtain of black hair which spread out above his head with delicate strands of grass scattered in it. He turned his head and gazed deeply into the green almond shaped eyes that stared straight back into his own branch brown ones. The female figure sighed and turned her eyes towards the sky above them. They had been lying outside for hours, with neither of them knowing what time it is, just enjoying each other's company while the July sunshine smiled down on them.

"Does that cloud look like the Sorting Hat to you?" She laughed softly, moving her head so she could see her friend.

"A little bit, yes. I can see why you might think that," He replied, and smiled at her.

"Oh... those clouds over there look very grey. I hope it doesn't-"

The once blue sky had now shifter to a dark grey, and burst into tears.

"Quickly, let's try and get back!" He said, standing up and grabbing her hand. They ran for a couple of minutes, until she stopped suddenly, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry, I can't keep going. It doesn't matter anyway, we're both completely drenched!" She laughed, clutched her chest and struggled to keep breathing at a normal pace.

"Don't worry about it; hopefully it's just a shower." He let his hand fall out of hers and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Be honest, how bad is my hair?" She looked at him, concern slightly clouding her features.

"It's perfect. You're perfect every day," He said simply, and carefully moved a stray strand of her flame coloured hair out of her face. They both stared deeply into each others' eyes; the rest of the world seemed to melt away as he placed his ice cold hands on her face. She flinched slightly at the touch, but still edged closer to him. Their lips were moments away from connecting, and-

"Severus, do you understand the severity of this? It is unlikely that Voldemort will spare the live of James and Lily Potter." Albus Dumbledore's voice sounded worried, his words effectively shattered Severus Snape's fantasy into shards of glass, reflecting a tangle of black and red hair and the silver sheets of rain.

"Please Albus, do whatever you can to protect them. Particularly Lily, she's... she's so innocent, innocent in all of this." Severus gazed at Albus, desperation in his wavering voice.

"I will do all I can to ensure their safety." Albus looked down at him from where he was sat, in his chair.

Severus leaned back against the stone wall of the Headmaster's office, his face contorted in emotional pain, the thought of the girl he had loved for so long in severe danger clearly tormenting him.

"After all this time, Severus?" Albus said gently, his heart breaking for his friend.

"Always," Severus answered, his voice barely a whisper. He closed his dark brown eyes, the last remains of his dream lingering like the all too real scent of water lilies in his mind.

* * *

><p>Severus is lying on the ground, thick red blood plastering his clothes. He feels a trickle of the burning salty liquid roll down his face. He blinks his eyes slowly and painfully, the feeling of being empty fills his heart – he knows he will never recover from Nagini's attack. Gasping and choking for breath, he finds a strange sense of comfort, after so many years, he might see his beloved's face again. A stabbing pain flashes through his chest, he realises that when he eventually dies, he will surely go to hell for his actions. It's unforgivable, he thinks to himself, almost laughing out loud, because no one would ever forgive him, not now.<p>

The wooden door flies open and three figures run into the room. Two linger near the doorway, but one hurries over to where Severus is haphazardly sprawled across the floor. He kneels down, quickly adjusting his round glasses and gently lifts Severus' head up to examine how badly he is hurt.

"You... you have your mother's eyes," Severus manages to stutter out.

Severus can only look up at Harry, his brown eyes staring straight into green ones, a perfect recreation of those almond shaped eyes he once knew so well. He feels nothing now, just the last smashed pieces of his blackened life slip away from him. A single tear rolls down his pale face. He sees his whole life reflected in that one tear, all the pain and suffering, but all the happy times with Lily – her sunshine smile and flaming hair.

Harry takes a small vial out from his pocket and catches the tear inside, watching it settle at the bottom. He looks back over at the man he now realises he never really knew, and can't help but see the last of Severus Snape leave this world. His blank eyes were no longer showing emotions Harry has never seen him portray.

He stands up, taking one last look at the heavily injured body and walks over to Ron and Hermione, who look sad and above all, tired.

"Come on, let's go." Harry says quietly.

The three of them run out of the door and back up the stairs towards Hogwarts in desperation, towards the sounds of people screaming and spells being violently thrown.

Above them, the dark sky completely devoid of stars was blank and empty, almost a complete reflection of Severus Snape's eyes. They would never see anything again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, thanks for reading! After seeing Deathly Hallows Part 2 in the cinema, (and crying for a very high percentage of it) I was inspired to write this. I did really want to write the exact words of the Snape and Dumbledore conversation, but I couldn't remember them all exactly, so I made some of them up. (This is because I had turned into a waterfall by this point in the film!) If you haven't seen Part 2 yet, go and watch it, it's incredible. As always, the whole wizarding world belongs to JKR . I'm just an avid fan who was inspired so many years ago to start writing. :)**


End file.
